One Step Closer
by Justbychance
Summary: Moose and Camille have a secret they've kept from each other for years, a secret that they both can't hide any longer. AU/ Writing as if they were dancers acting in the series together, takes place directly after final dance scene in Step Up:All In, One shot


_**disclaimer: I own nothing in association to the movie series Step Up in anyway, I just happen to absolutely love these characters.**_

_**I wanted to write this in the voice of Adam and Alyson, but I believe its against the rules, so it's the characters of Moose and Camille, who just happen to be in the same situation of the actors Adam and Alyson, or how I imagine them to be. **_

_**I couldn't get that last scene out of my head in All In, when he spun her around and held her close, the smile on her face, and the way he was nuzzling her neck spoke volumes to me. I kept imagining what happened if that moment didn't end but sparked something that they had both been feeling for years.**_

_**hope you enjoy, please review if possible, this is way out of my comfort zone, written a million stories but nothing close to this fandom, hence the one shot short story.**_

_**Warning this fic contains explicit sexual content :)**_

_**One**__** Step Closer **_

Staring into his warm, big brown eyes waiting in position for their cue, Camille held his hands while music pumped in time with flashing multi colored lights streaming all around them.

In what would be their last dance together he spun her around and led her downward as she kicked out then jumped back up into his arms.

He smiled that goofy, sweet, canine grin that made her stomach flip since the moment she met him as he danced her all around before releasing her to go into their freestyle routine.

Such a bittersweet emotions filled her as he let her go and she jumped all around to the music, it was the end of filming which meant being away from him once again, something she never quite got used to.

Catching a glimpse of him as he worked his magic on the dance floor, it felt different this time, the desire ran deeper, her needs stronger, the attracted undeniably hotter.

Camille couldn't had known that this time these feelings were not one sided, nor would they be ignored.

For years since they were kids Moose had been in and out of her life, way back when they were children they would often find themselves auditioning for the same gig, rarely but sometimes ending up dancing together in roles they landed.

But it wasn't until both their big breaks when they were hired on the movie Step Up, that their fates would truly be sealed.

Camille being in the first movie had already had her feet wet with the demanding dance schedule and grueling rehearsal time.

So when it came time for her to join Moose for the third installment of the series she was more than ready for the work load that was expected of her.

What she hadn't counted on was the feelings that would quickly develop for him that were becoming increasingly harder to hide as time went on.

It was clear to everyone, especially to the producers, that they had incredible chemistry on screen, that much was obvious, leading to their budding romance in the story-line.

Some would say that they were the heart of series, the sweet romance that made everyone really care how these two ended up, or just that they ended up together.

The only problem was it went far beyond acting for Camille.

Camille was a professional in every way, she knew her lines forwards and backwards, could do her choreography in her sleep, but deep down inside she couldn't stop what she was feeling.

Every time he looked at her it was as if the whole world fell away, and when they danced together, well to her, it was magic.

Moose was one of the few guys she knew that was genuinely sweet, always caring about her, asking her if she felt comfortable in their scenes, always making sure she was treated right.

It was just who he was, which made it all that more difficult to kept her true feelings to herself, especially during their dance number, 'I won't dance.'

it would be something she'd never forget, they were perfect together, and for few a precious moments she couldn't help but believe that maybe he felt the same way, only soon after, when the director yelled 'cut', the world went back to normal, spinning in a direction where this was just another scene in a script, and nothing more.

She never got to know his girlfriend at the time, but she could completely see why he liked her, all blonde hair and blue eyes she was gorgeous, but she didn't know him, couldn't never appreciate him for who he really was. It was obvious to Camille that she was just another fan attaching herself to him for all that he could give her.

Still it was hard for her to believe that the sparks flying between them were only in her imagination, it just felt too real.

During the end of the third movie they had to kiss several times, problems with sound, timing, and other mishaps led to many takes, and in each one, after every embrace he would always stare into her eyes afterwards.

Her head told her it was just acting, that he was just playing a part, but her heart just couldn't let go of those huge sweet eyes holding her there, as if to silently say, _'yeah, I feel it too.'_

After filming ended they were caught up in a whirlwind of promotional photo shoots, and interviews that kept them busy, too busy to think of anything else.

Before she knew it her career was once again in high drive appearing in more movies, and even launching a much anticipated singing career.

Moose went his way continuing with dance and school, they had went their separate ways but he was never far from her thoughts.

While he held such a special place in her heart, Camille was no fool, Moose was young, incredibly talented and cute as hell, it was no surprise that he had a huge fan base and all the perks that went along with that.

She had no delusions that he was having his share of fun, and as much as she wanted him, she refused to be just another one night stand.

In fact when she was contacted about joining the cast for the fifth installment of Step UP, she decided that she would make a concerted effort to keep her emotions in check.

She wasn't a teenager any longer, she had serious goals that she had worked very hard for and were amazingly coming to fruition.

There was no room for a casual affair, or a broken heart for that matter, this was just going to be another professional job, another run in her ladder of a career she had been dreaming about since she was a child.

Yes, this is what she told herself, right up until that last night of shooting, up until their final dance together…

She could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping inside her, completely exhilarated as she jumped up and down during the last dance sequence. The director and choreographer signaled the climax of the final scene where they were all to act out celebrating winning the battle with their own special gifts of freestyle dance that made them all unique.

Smiling wide as she looked around at her fellow dancers and the people she essentially grew up with over the years, she was taken off guard as Moose reached out for her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Completely surprising her, he locked eyes with her, before spinning her around and pulling her in flush against his much matured body.

Her heart pounded by the unexpected move as he held her close wrapping his arm securely around her waist.

She could barely breathe while he nuzzled her neck as his fingers grazed the thin material of her white shirt caressing the skin beneath.

They were both oblivious to the director as he panned the camera around to capture this very private, intimate moment together until it was too late.

Not caring any longer noticing everyone around them smiling at them, as if to say, '_its about time'_ she reached up behind his head to hold him there, never wanting it to end.

Her breath hitched sharply as he brushed his lips along her neck causing her to grasp his dark curls pulling him closer, one step closer than they had ever gone before.

Moving her body with his she was almost driven to distraction as she felt the evidence of how he truly felt pressing hard against her low back, it was everything she had ever wanted, so much more than she ever expected, she couldn't help letting her guard down.

Looking back up at him, their mouths just inches apart, she whispered breathlessly how she loved dancing with him, how she wished ...

Suddenly the music was cut off as the director yelled over the mic. "Cut everybody, that's a wrap!"

Within seconds everyone had stopped dancing, looking back up at him he was staring at her confused, "What? Cam, I didn't hear - "

With the magic of the moment clearly gone, reality rushed in making her feel ridiculous that she let herself get caught up in something that could never be.

She shook her head yelling over the noise surrounding them. "Forget it, it was nothing, i have to go."

Gasping for air Camille immediately broke away from him as the other dancers began to rush the stage giving congratulatory hugs as the crew clapped and cheered at their amazing performance.

Giving awkward smiles to everyone she did her best to make it to her dressing room still reeling from the way he touched her like never before.

Dizzy, nearly feeling faint, Camille finally reached the trailer that she shared with a few other dancers that was far, but in walking distance from the lot that they were shooting on.

Slamming the door behind her she braced her forehead to the cool metal of the trailer wall trying hard to catch her breath.

Reaching up she grazed the side of her neck with the tips of her fingers retracing the path of his lips as her body flushed hot almost aching from being left so unsatisfied.

Her heart ached knowing that they probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time, and even if they did manage to bump into one another at a party or club, it would mean nothing more than one friend seeing another.

Still it was impossible to shake how he had made her feel, how no one had ever made her feel that way, how she was beginning to feel that no one could.

Biting her bottom lip she slid her hand over the glistening skin of her neck downward to release the buttons of her tiny white shirt, feeling as if her body were on fire, completely unaware of Moose desperately searching for her, asking everyone if they had seen her before finally deciding to check her trailer.

Confident that she had locked the trailer door, she let her shirt fall past her shoulders exposing her laced bra to the cool air, letting the confining material practically hang off her back.

Deep in thought of him, along with the distant blaring of music, she didn't hear the door of her trailer open and softly close.

Imaging him there with her, kissing her, touching her, she whimpered softly unable to hold back a quiet whisper of his name out loud.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she ran her hand along her glistening skin pretending it was his, needing for it to be him.

_"Moose… "_

His mouth fell open almost loosing his balance he held his breath blown away at what appeared to be happening before him.

It was all he wanted, unable to hold himself back on the dance floor, he was convinced she ran because he had gone too far, but this, this was more than he could have hoped for.

Closing the space between them, shocked as she once again breathed out his name, he gently smoothed his hands around her tiny waist.

"Camille." he rasped quietly, completely stunned by the intensity of her voice.

Her eyes flew up in shock as her face burned hot with embarrassment.

Unable to move, now staring at the wall, she swallowed hard trying to think of a way out of this.

"H-How long have you been here Moose?" she bit out with a definite accusatory edge to her voice.

Dazed by the sight of her half dressed, struck by how truly beautiful she had become, unsure how to react, he nervously relied on his humor and charm, picking up on the anger in her voice.

"Well, you just disappeared, one could take that personally you know. You never just take off like that, you can't be in that much of a rush to get rid of me. I know you too well."

Leaning down he rested his chin on her bare shoulder sweetly pressing his mouth to her, she could feel a smile rising along his full lips against her skin.

Frustrated by his usual sarcastic wit she had to know if he heard her.

"Moose, how long have you been standing here?"

Realizing he must've been wrong about her intent, feeling stupid that she could even been thinking of him in that way, he decided to just make her laugh. Maybe then she would tell him what was so wrong that she had to leave.

"Long enough… you know, you should really lock your door if you're gonna act out your sexual fantasies about me."

Insulted, embarrassed and plain mad at his total lack of respect Camille whipped around to face him rising up on her toes so she could be face to face with him.

"Everything's a joke to you, you give that charming little smile and you think you can just get away with saying anything! Well I have news for you, we're not kids anymore, I don't gush every time you look at me, or go weak in the knees whenever you touch me. I'm a grown woman, I'm not some swooning little teenager who hangs on your every word. We both know you're not ready for something real so just leave!"

Completely stunned by her reaction he slightly moved away but refused to let her go determined to not let it all end this way after everything.

"W-What? Camille... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Wide eyed and breathless he brushed her hair from her eyes searching for the right words.

"I was just fooling around, trying to make you laugh, you seemed upset."

It was then that he saw it in her eyes, the hurt, that she really _was_ thinking about him, here alone, and it wasn't funny.

His voice was soft, gentle, there was no doubt he was speaking from the heart.

"Cam, I'm so sorry… I only said that because I never thought you could ever think of me that way, in a serious way. I never thought you could ever see me as anything other than a friend, but when I walked in ... and saw you, _heard_ you...I guess I thought something that clearly was a mistake. I joked around because its hard having to hide what I feel for you, its embarrassing knowing you could never feel the same, its humiliating that I thought you, for just a second, did."

Cupping the side of her face as she stared at the ground he swiped his thumb across her cheek edging her upwards to look at him.

"Cam, _was_ I wrong? Why were you in here all alone… why did you whisper my name?"

It was clear now, but after so many years of wanting her, of pretending, of painfully watching her date older, more mature, sophisticated established men, of feeling that he could never measure up to what she deserved, he had to be sure.

Sighing Camille leaned against the wall shaking her head slightly, realizing she was about to risk everything, and suddenly not caring anymore. "You know… I think you've _always_ known."

His eyes widened innocently unsure of what to say or do, only knowing that he needed to hear the words from her.

It was clear to her that all play had left his face, that his intentions were sincere, real. It was a side of him she rarely witnessed, a protective wall that was definitely down, leaving him looking at her in the most vulnerable way.

Resting his forehead to hers he buried his hands in her long silky dark hair closing his eyes trying to hold back what his body was shamelessly displaying just moment ago when they danced.

"Tell me."

Breathless, in a haze from the closeness of him, caught up in the depth of his stare, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you, and I-I want you… I need you, tonight… _now._"

He started to move closer, cautiously, until she stopped him with a shaky hand to his chest.

"Moose, if you don't feel the same, _please,_ just go now and we'll pretend this never happened."

Running his tongue over his lips he leaned down hovering over her mouth as he reached behind her and gently eased her shirt off the rest of the way until it fell to the ground.

"Cam, I love you… I've always loved you."

She let out a soft moan as he took her lips tenderly kissing her, letting her know that this wasn't a one time thing, that she meant so much more, that she was everything to him.

Slowly what started out as a nervous, sweet embrace turned into a desperate desire to quell a need between them that had been left unsatisfied for far too long.

Clutching the back of his hair she broke their kiss to press her mouth to his ear. "Please, touch me."

Groaning, shocked by her demand, he pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders as he ran his soft tongue between her breasts releasing the clasp along the way leaving it too to fall to the floor.

Her back arched against the wall as he ran his fingertips over her breasts, looking up at her watching every reaction, paying close attention to every breath that left her lips, still blown away that this was even happening.

Taking a chance he licked his lips before gently kissing her, flicking his tongue to hardened each quivering peak causing her to cry out his name once again.

Her eyes drifted shut as she felt him fall to his knees to press his cheek to her tight hard stomach needing to take this moment in, wanting it all to last.

Smoothing his hands up her skirt to cup her bottom, he felt his heart hammering against his chest as he gazed up at her breathlessly shaking, her lips parted, her body bare before him.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Without hesitation, unable to wait, hoping he wasn't going too far, he eased her underwear down her long legs discarding them across the floor before carefully draping her thigh over his shoulder, watching closely for any sign that she wasn't ready.

He stared up at her as she bit down hard on her bottom lip gasping for air as she laced her fingers through his thick curls urging him on.

Taking his time he ran his tongue over her, each swipe of the tip moving slowly and deliberately, melting inside by how crazy he was making her, until she was trembling, silently begging with hard tugs to his dark curls until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please!"

She could barely speak as he finally took her sensitive peak, swirling, sucking, flicking until she was falling apart nearly bringing him there himself.

Falling back on his heels he stared up at her, his big brown eyes wide with wonder, dark with desire, panting, needing desperately to be inside her.

Nodding, understanding what he was silently asking, she held her hand out to him pulling him up into her arms.

Her eyes heavy with need, she ran her thumb over his full lips before taking his mouth, deepening their kiss as she quickly began to release the button and zipper of his pants.

"I've waited so long for this, to feel you."

He moaned low, gasping harshly, as she held him warm and hard in her hand stroking him nearly coming apart again from the sounds he was making.

Breaking away from her he glanced quickly around the room till he spotted a blanket folded on a shelf.

Spreading it out on the floor he kissed her softly before easing her down and settling between her thighs.

The history between them, the years growing up together, it was so apparent as he looked down into her eyes that it had been building towards this, that they were meant to be together.

"Your sure Camille, I would understand - "

Pressing her finger to his lips she nodded, before taking him in her hand, leading him to the place where they both were desperate for him to be.

"Don't stop, please."

He let out a sharp gasp as he moved inside her, feeling her so wet and warm for him, it was heaven, more than he could ever dreamed of.

He could barely breathe as his parted lips hovered over hers kissing her slowly staring into her eyes as she began to move with him.

Losing control within seconds unable to hold back the intensity of the moment, they both began to move at a furious pace as he buried his face in her neck whispering her name over and over until they reached the edge collapsing breathlessly in each other's arms.

it seemed like hours as they laid together tangled up in each other, lost in the moment, a moment that had been years in the making…

A moment that was the beginning of a lifetime together, of a love that was always meant to be.

**_~ the end ~_**


End file.
